


Shape up, Tails.

by RogelioCastanedaROYC



Category: Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Comics, Sega, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogelioCastanedaROYC/pseuds/RogelioCastanedaROYC
Summary: Sonic sees Tails as a wimp, he gonna teach him how to be tough.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- TAILS IS A WIMP

One bright and sunny day, Tails (Sonic's Best Buddy in the whole world) was hovering around in good ol' Green Hill Zone. "Boy, what a beautiful day, birds singing, gold rings floating in the air and the grass so green it makes me wanna moo like a cow. Nothing can ruin this day", Tails says happily. Out of Tails' sight, one of Robotnik's badniks was ready to shoot him down. The badnik takes aims and fires! The beam was shot and it was about to hit Tails, but then everyone's favorite blue hedgehog quickly pulls Tails out of the way. Sonic then turns to the badnik and smashes it. Nuts and bolts anywhere. "Whoa, that was close, Thanks Sonic" Tails Says to an angry looking Sonic. "Uhh, something's wrong Sonic"? "Yeah... you." Sonic then slaps Tails in the face. "OW! Why did you do that Sonic". "Tails... you have such a wimp. You can't do anything for yourself and you just make me so mad". Sonic grabs Tails by the ear and take him home. "But, Sonic I was heading to the chili dog stand". ""Chili Dogs are for big boys only, not for wimps, Tails".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- THE TALK ON THE HILL

Sonic carries Tails to a top of a hill that is green. “Alright Tails, I've been meaning to tell you this.” “Tell me what,Sonic” Tails said with a squeaky voice. “Tails, you’re too squishy”. “what”. Sonic then yells, “You’re gonna get yourself killed out there with your cuteness!” Tails turns red “you think I’m cute?” Sonic Slaps Tails across the face, Tails starts to cry. “See this is what I mean,Tails. You gonna man up, grow a pair!”   
“A pair of what,Sonic?”. Sonic Rolls his eyes, “Never mind, listen Tails, since I’m your best friend in the whole world, I’m going to train ya to be a stronger and better person” “You mean Fox,Sonic ” Tails Corrected. “Alright, Tails, let's start with something simple.” “Like Jumping Jacks?” Tails said. “No like lifting up this 60 ton pure gold statue of me”. “But Sonic, shouldn’t I start small and where did you get a gold statue of yourself”? “No back talking and start lifting”! Tails listens to his new coach and does what he is told.


End file.
